Senhora
by miateixeira
Summary: One-shot. Severus Snape era mesmo um homem terrível, mesmo depois daquilo tudo que viveram.


**Autora:** Mia

**Betareader:** Fer Porcel. É, ela mesma. Eu sou uma mulher de sorte, fazer o quê...

**Nota: **Presente de aniversário para minha querida amiga Nanda Blue, que não está mais na Martinica e que merece todos os presentes do mundo, de tão linda e fofa que ela é!

**Disclaimer: **Tudo da JK Rowling, menos essa maluquice de Sev e Mione juntos.

* * *

**Senhora**

- Você é um homem horrível!

Ele sorriu, cínico. - Eu tento...

- Ele é meu amigo, Severus! Vai ser como um irmão até eu morrer. É muito pedir um pouco de consideração e afabilidade, depois de todos esses anos?

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros, encerrando, por sua vez, a discussão por ali. Era o que _ele_ pensava.

- Porque, se você pensar bem, não tem lógica isso...

Ele estacou a marcha antes de chegar à porta. Era tarde demais, ele sabia. Agora não teria como pará-la. _"Por que eu não aprendo...?"_

- Há quantos anos estamos juntos? Me diz, há quantos anos?

- Vinte.

- Vinte e dois, Severus, vinte e dois! Não é lógico que você, ainda hoje, implique com a nossa amizade! Alguma vez eu dei motivo pra você duvidar de que houvesse algo mais entre eu e ele?

Ele sabia que deveria responder. Seria importante para sua própria sanidade, porque seu silêncio implicaria em algo subentendido, numa dúvida velada, numa incerteza oculta. Ele deveria ter dito algo. Simplesmente aberto a boca e dito algo. Mas ele não sabia ao certo por que não o fazia. Talvez cansaço. Não, estava bem, não era cansaço. Era como se algo dentro dele... esperasse. E ele sorriu para si mesmo.

Voltou-se para ela, braços cruzados na altura do peito, a expressão indecifrável costumeira, a sobrancelha direita se erguendo milimetricamente a cada palavra de justificativa dela.

Ele amava isso e sabia. Esse duelo entre a vitalidade dela e o seu próprio laconismo. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, a via corar em brasa de indignação, olhando com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

Ele já contava mais de sessenta e cinco anos, tempo de sobra para se imunizar contra ceninhas apaixonadas. Não era homem de ciúmes, nem tampouco duvidava do amor dela por ele – apesar de não entender ao certo por que, mesmo depois de vinte anos (vinte e dois!), ela ainda via nele coisas que só adolescente delirante vê –, mas adorava vê-la argumentar seus sentimentos, buscar palavras fervorosas.

Ela não mudara aquela tendência irritante de "Senhora da Verdade", mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Era dela aquilo, era o que fazia dela senhora dele. Fora ela quem argumentara, há vinte anos (vinte e dois!), a lógica da relação deles. Isso e os beijos também. Ele, como agora, braços cruzados sobre o peito, ouvira calado, engolindo, falsamente importunado, qualquer reação.

Ele sempre tentara rebater depois, mas os argumentos dela – aquela lógica precisa e a inventada à força; os olhos brilhantes de expectativa naquele rosto muito sério; o tremor e o arfar dela quando ele a segurava forte e a apertava de encontro ao peito e colava sua boca ávida na dela, no desespero e na urgência do homem cansado da solidão depois daqueles dias de luta e de dor – eram argumentos fortes demais para alguém como ele. Então aprendera a se calar, a deixá-la conduzi-lo durante todos esses anos (vinte e dois!) na serenidade e segurança do que era amá-la, e tê-la, e compartilhar com ela a vida.

A cabeleira crespa, agora já grisalha e assentada lindamente pelo tempo, balançava ligeira a cada movimento da cabeça dela enquanto buscava em volta, pela casa, os sinais da felicidade que construíram, para lembrá-lo mais uma vez que o amor entre eles era real e profundo, era criador, frutífero e pleno.

Como sempre, ela terminava seu discurso nas crianças – "o tesouro inapelável" _–_ só porque sabia que ele não resistiria a isso. Ele mesmo os denominava, aos dois meninos, de _"_O Grande Legado de Severus Snape à Humanidade". Homens agora – quase vinte! –, os dois rapazes.

- Agora me diz, você acha mesmo que, depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos, do que somos um para o outro, eu iria querer mais alguém? Me diz! – As mãos dela nas cadeiras.

Não se argumenta com ela, ele sabia. Os pensamentos dele só percorriam o tanto de felicidade que eles viveram, e ele via ali, claramente, porque se calava sempre: era porque ele amava tudo aquilo. Desde a vivacidade expectante da mulher à sua frente até toda reafirmação, dia após dia, dos anos de amor e entrega que compartilhavam.

As lembranças dela menina, com o braço estendido em aflição sobre a cabeça, ansiando para despejar tudo que transbordava de seu espírito incansável, vieram-lhe à mente em flashes de passado, e o sorriso dele se acentuou ligeiro.

- Você continua uma irritante "Sabe-Tudo"– desdenhou ele, falseando aborrecimento.

Ela o enlaçou pela cintura com os dois braços, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto o calor das mãos dele acariciava suas costas.

- E você continua o mesmo homem horrível!

Para ele pouco importava Harry Potter, sua presença, o passado deles. Aqueles olhos castanhos, ali mergulhados nos dele, eram como caminhos de conforto e paz. Ela toda era a segurança dele. Ele não temia nada porque toda luz e vivacidade que aqueles olhos castanhos derramavam – ele via, ele sabia – ficavam mais intensas e completas quando se encontravam com as dele.

**Fim**

* * *

Minha querida Nandinha, parabéns pelo seu aninho! Toda felicidade do mundo, você merece! Sou muito feliz por ter te conhecido!

* * *

Obrigada a todos que vieram até aqui olhar as coisas que eu escrevo! Sintam-se à vontade para dizer o que pensam! Obrigada mesmo!


End file.
